The I had enough chronicles
by mew-serene
Summary: It was no more bashing, I decided to continue it in a series of one-shots so I changed the title. Chapter 2: Mint had enough of "Mary-sues" So she express herself. Please read and review !
1. No more masaya bashing

**_For some of you, this is probably just a very annoying fiction that won't change your mind or judgement, but for others, this is something that will keep us from unleashing the monster of hate and anger on people that didn't do a thing to deserve it. Please read and take the time to understand the meaning. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew, yet._**

**_

* * *

_**Masaya walked down the dark streets, his mind pounding on a fact that didn't seem to leave his field of thoughts, insisting on making him insane. He was in a happy, steady relationship with Ichigo, the love of his life. He's train of disturbing thoughts began when he was in the middle of doing a research on the net, he knew that he wasn't a real person before, that he was just the creation of some realistic human, but that didn't keep him from being proud.

When he was surfing in the network, what he didn't do very often, since he was more of a book person. Surfing, he clicked on a website just out of the blue, and discovered something that made him feel disgust.

Every article he saw, was a fiction. Those fiction were all making him seem as a bad person, something he was far from being so.

Some them pictured him as the typical boy cheater, a women player that messed with his girlfriends feelings. They all had something that belonged to those line :

_"Masaya, you cheated on me!" cried Ichigo _

_"Sorry Ichigo, I don't love you any more, can't you see ? You were a pass time for me" Said masaya smirking, then went on kissing the girl near him._

He shivered as he thought of it, realizing how low his level went when people wrote story like this on him. Most people pictured him cheating on Ichigo with either Moe or Miwa, while others just said it was a bimbo not worth living.

Others made Kish come and kill him, and after that Ichigo forgot about him and Loved Kish. Something he found quite funny, assuming that what Ichigo said about the amount of love she felt toward him, he pictured himself being killed by Kish, knowing that if it was real, Ichigo's refusal for Kish would only double to become a hate full of passion, and he knew that she wouldn't just jump in the arms of the one she refused only weeks ago, the same one who killed the person she loved, that was the most idiotic thing he heard in his life.

And of course, he couldn't forget the stories that Mysteriously made Ichigo realize she loved Kish in one moment. Come on, the heart can't change his desire so fast ! It was just stupid. Ichigo refused Kish for what seemed like more than 100 time, and she would just realize he is her one and only ?

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he quietly smiled to himself. But he couldn't deny some stories that made Ichigo love Kish, but, in the same time, didn't make him seem so _bashed, _the stories that made him a gentleman that accepted the truth. The _**logical **_stories ! he was suddenly drawn in his thinking from Ichigo's shout, coming to hug him.

"Hi masaya!" she greeted

"Hi Ichigo" he greeted back, gathering those disturbing thoughts and yanking them in the back of his head, he smiled and realized that those thoughts weren't going to change his love for Ichigo, and none the less her love for him.

* * *

**_This story is the result of me being angry at those writers, oh so called writers who bashed masaya in a very Illogical way, other characters are also bashed in the same way, such as ryou and others, so if this story worked quite well, I think I'll write others. _**

**_I hope this story showed you that masaya isn't the one who forced Ichigo into loving him ! And ciao !_**


	2. My name's Mint, and I hate mary sues

**_So, the first chapter did work in a good way so I decided to add more one-shots. Anyway, read and enjoy. _**

* * *

Mint didn't loath mary-sues, she just hated them with a fiery passion.

She had the idea of reading fictions that week and decided she actually should. She, of course, began searching fictions about herself and her fellow team-mates. And to her terror, most of them were filled with Mary-sues.

To her, the name "Mary-sue" was the form hell took to conquer the earth. She nearly fainted in horror when she began reading stories about those so called new mews that made the impossible happen. If beings like those existed in the anime, most watchers will commit suicide. She also kind of laughed when she noticed that those so called "Mary-sues" quickly turned a monster into dust with one simple click of fingers.

She had once visited an asylum with her brother when they were younger to do some charity work and she proudly admitted that it was the perfect place to put those Mary-sues and they're makers in.

A mew isn't a mew if she didn't face problems, if she didn't win fights, if she lost a battle. There is not a chance that a girl would make Deep blue sound like a chicken if she screamed "Ribbon Lollipop" or some sweet shit like that. And of course, they just happen to be the cutest beings in the universe and also the smartest.

And mysteriously, most of them had rich or dead parents.

Come on, let's imagine, shall we ? A ninja group break in the house, they kill everyone but you, for god sake, what the hell ?

Or, they hide you under the bed but you stay an emo for the rest of your life. Time heal some of the scars so you won't be completely a stone.

And some of the "Mary-sues" were actually a copy of the original character. The OC act like her, have the same crush as her, is funny as her, is beautiful as her. What the hell ? Is government doing a secret cloning project that we don't know about ?

Shaking her head to clear the silly thoughts, she made her way trough the park and sighted in annoyance.

* * *

**_Anyway, before any of the flamers bitches start talking, no offence to modest OCs. I didn't have any flamers in the last chapter and I wish it stays that way. _**

**_I decided to make this a one-shots story. So if anyone have an idea, feel free to speak.  
_**


End file.
